The Present
by tricia b
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are finally together and in love. Although Sasuke does still want to revive his clan. Kyubbi knows of this and decides to give the boys a gift. Warning: M-preg and explicit scenes. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Night

Chapter 1: The Night

They were ready. After dating for almost two years, they were ready. Tonight they would give it all to each other.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, of course I am."

The dark haired boy picked up his lover and carried him to the bedroom. He laid the blonde haired boy down and unzipped his jacket.

"This is your last chance to say no."

The blonde stayed silent.

"After this you will be mine, understand?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

The dark haired boy smiled and removed his lover's jacket and shirt.

"You going to undress me too, or do I have to do all the work?"

The blonde smiled stupidly.

"Hehehe…I wouldn't let you have all the fun anyway Sasuke."

"Idiot…"

All the clothes were removed and thrown away to either side of the bed. They stared at the eachother's bare bodies; examining every wrinkle, scar, and muscle.

"_Wow Naruto…when did you get like this?"_

Sasuke couldn't hold back and pounced on his love. Naruto submissed willingly, allowing Sasuke to nip and play with what he wished.

"Sasuke, please…more"

"Shut up dobe…I want this to last."

After Sasuke was pleased with what he had done, he sat up; cross-legged so that his erection was clearly visible.

"Why did you stop?"

"Come here."

Naruto crawled his way to his lover and once close enough, Sasuke pulled him so close that both of their erections could touch.

"I want to be inside you."

"Sasuke…"

"Just hold still and if it hurts bite my shoulder."

Naruto nodded a bit nervous as Sasuke positioned both of them.

"Ready?"

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke was already slowly entering him. Naruto wanted to scream but just did as Sasuke had told him and bit into his shoulder. Blood ran down the Uchiha's shoulder as Naruto dug deeper into his flesh. Sasuke rubbed his back to try and comfort him.

"OK? Does it hurt too much?"

"Keep…going."

Sasuke smiled and did, slowly moving his member in and out. He enjoyed how tight Naruto was and how warm it was inside him.

During this time, the nine tailed fox inside Naruto had an idea of its own. She, and yes she was female, decided she would give Naruto a "present." She knew that Sasuke still wished he could rebuild his clan even though he was gay and in love with Naruto and she knew how Naruto felt towards the subject as well. She knew they would like this gift. Kyubii released her own chakra into Naruto, taking control of his body. Sasuke noticed a change in the Uzumaki boy but was too busy pleasing himself to care. That was at least until Naruto forcibly pinned Sasuke down to the bed. 

"Na-naruto?"

The boy smiled; his eyes glowing red.

"Just relax love" Naruto growled and licked Sasuke's cheek.

The fox's chakra ran through Naruto violently and burned an opening right below his member. Kyubii positioned Naruto so that the new opening was in line with Sasuke's now throbbing erection. The fox moved Naruto's hips and suddenly Sasuke was inside him.He moaned as Naruto's hips moved so that Sasuke was coming in and out of him. This was nothing like the few seconds before. Within minutes Sasuke came; his seed entering this new opening that Kyubii closed quickly after. The fox released Naruto from her hold and the boy collapsed onto his love.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you ok?! Crap…Naruto!"

Sasuke quickly checked for a pulse and once he found one he relaxed.

"Whatever that was, it sure took a lot out of you."

He got out from under Naruto and gently moved him. Sasuke covered up Naruto with the blankets from the bed and left the room, after a quick kiss, to not disturb him.

"Good night love"


	2. Chapter 2: A Week Later

Chapter 2: A Week Later

A week had gone by from that night, and though neither of them regretted it, both noticed some changes in Naruto

"Are you sure you are going to be ok for our mission today?"

"Of course I am Sasuke. Why wouldn't I be?"

"How about the fact that you have been throwing up for the past week?"

"That's noth…"

Naruto shot up from his chair and ran to the bathroom. He threw up again and once finished he just sat down like nothing happened.

"You were saying?"

Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Plus you have been eating nothing but peanut butter, tuna fish, and ramen noodle sandwiches."

"What? They are good. I'm telling you I'm fine"

Sasuke sighed

"Whatever…we better just get going"

Naruto smiled finishing his sandwich and the two went to the hokage's office.

"Oi Granny Tsunade"

"Hello Lady Hokage."

"Hello boys. I have your mission ready for you"

As Tsunade explained the mission Naruto began to feel queasy again.

_"Shit…not again. __Rrrrmmmm__….__gah__What'a__ wrong with me?__ Uh oh…"_

Naruto suddenly covered his mouth with one hand and his stomic with the other and sprinted from the room.

"Naruto! Shizune…follow him please and bring him back."

"Hai!"

Shizune ran from the room calling out for Naruto to come back.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with him? I know Naruto is an odd one, always has been, but never something like this."

"I don't know. He has been throwing up for the past week and will only eat peanut butter, tuna fish, and ramen noodle sandwiches."

"Did you take him to a doctor?"

"He refuses to go. I can't get through to him."

"Dam that boy. Well I guess im going to have to do it then. Come Sasuke."

Sasuke followed Tsunade out and the two found Shizune outside the boy's bathroom.

"He is in there my lady."

"Sasuke if you would, bring him back to my office once he is finished."

Sasuke nodded and the two ladies went back to the Hokage's office. Once the two were out of sight, Sasuke went into the bathroom and found Naruto washing his face.

"Come on dobe. You have a doctor's appointment with Tsunade"

Naruto grumbled as Sasuke lead him back to the office.

"I'm telling you Grannie, I'M FINE!"

"I will be the judge of that now, LAY DOWN!"

"Uh-uhh…y-y-yes mam"

Naruto did on the small couch Tsunade had in her office. Sasuke and Shizune watched as she ran a green glowing hand across Naruto's body. She started at his head and worked her way down stopping at his abdomen.

"Well now…this is interesting."

"What?! Am I really sick? What's wrong with me? I don't like that look on your face…"

"Actually Naruto…congratulations."

"Congratulations?"

"Yes…to both of you actually."

"Wha? What are you talking about Grannie Tsunade?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?!?!"

"Pregnant."

"But I'm a guy. How is that possible?"

**"My fault.****Hehe****!"**

"Kyubii! Why you dam little fox! You did this to me?!"

**"****Hehehe****…****your**** welcome"**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

"SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!!!"

"Errr…what is it?"

Sasuke rolled out of bed and staggered, rubbing his eyes, to where Naruto was yelling in the bathroom.

"Sasuke!"

"What? I'm right here"

"Some-something's wr-wrong."

"Other than the fact you're a boy that's 3 months pregnant with my child?"

"Yes! Look!"

Naruto turned from the mirror to face Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed his eyes one last time before he looked. Suddenly he was wide awake and he started to poke Naruto's chest.

"You have…bre-"

"I have boobs!" Naruto screamed cutting him off. "I can't go outside like this!"

"Calm down Naruto. poke It's ok. poke No one is going poke to look at you any stranger then they poke already do," Sasuke replied.

"Stop poking them! They are tender…," Naruto said with a wimper.

"Oh…ummm…well you should go see Sakura. You are going to need a bra."

"A bra?!"

"Yes Naruto, a bra."

The alarm clock went off and Sasuke sighed.

"Well…I got to get ready for my mission today.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke pushed him out of the bathroom with a kiss. As soon as Naruto was dressed he made his way to Sakura's house.

'_Why did I_ _have to get boobs?! Isn't being pregnant enough?'_

"**How else are you going to feed the baby?"**

'_Formula and a bottle'_

"**Breast milk is better."**

'_I don't care. People already think I'm some sort of freak. I didn't need these._

"**I can make them bigger…"**

'_No..no..no Ky, that's ok. I'm good heh heh'_

"**That's what I thought"**

Once at Sakura's Naruto knocked…well really slammed on the door.

"Sakura! Sakura please be home!" Naruto yelled in between his slams.

"I am, just hold on a second Naruto," Sakura replied from within.

Sakura opened the door and Naruto rushed in slamming it behind him

"Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked to the now panting boy.

"Look!"

Naruto unzipped his jacket and pointed at his chest. His new breasts showed through his now too small shirt. Sakura stared stunned.

"Please help. Sasuke said I need a bra and to come to you," Naruto begged.

"Well…you do look about my size. You can borrow one but we are going to have to buy you some of your own."

"What?!?! I can't be seen buying those!"

"Relax Naruto. I'll come with you and pretend they are mine. Just hold on ok?"

Sakura went to her room and came back with a bra for Naruto to wear. After about 30 minutes that were full of struggling, yelling, and getting tangled, Naruto had it on and they were off.

At the shop, Naruto tried to hide behind Sakura for fear of being seen.

"Stop doing that!" Sakura said annoyed. "Go look around for something you like."

"But but but…," Naruto stuttered.

"GO!"

He cautiously wondered off through the store.

'_So lost…so confused…this place is scary.'_

"**Naruto…it just a lingerie shop" **

'_So! I don't know…' _Ooo…pretty."

Something had caught Naruto's eye. It was an orange bra made of lace that was practically see through. Excited, he found Sakura's size and ran to find her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Try this one on! Please!"

She looked at the bra puzzled, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Naruto nodded and Sakura sighed giving in.

"I gonna go look for more!" Naruto said running off.

'_He sure seems excited now.' _Sakura thought as she went to the dressing rooms.

By the time Sakura had tried on the first bra, Naruto had found 10 more; every one being mainly orange.

"Naruto, I can't try all these on…'_and what is it with you and orange?'_"

Naruto whimpered, "But…but…but…"

Sakura sighed. "Well… this one fits fine so all those should too. Let's just get them all."

Naruto smiled as they went up to the counter to pay

"You sure like orange," the shop keep chuckled as she took off the hangers.

"Yup!" Naruto blurted out before realizing what he had just said. "I mean…yes she does heh heh."

Sakura giggled, "I was just running low on orange."

Once paid, Naruto took the bag running out of the store with Sakura chasing after him.

Hey everyone. Well I haven't had an author's note yet so I though it put one here. Firstly, don't own Naruto or anything like that. Secondly thanks to everyone who has commented or read. This is my first Fan Fic so all the comments really help. Please continue too. So yeah, don't have the forth chapter written yet but I do have ideas so it should be up soon.

Well that's all for now! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Time

Chapter 4: Christmas Time

It was three in the morning and Naruto was awake and running around the house. If that wasn't enough for Sasuke to lose it, Naruto was also singing Christmas carols as loud as he could. He had been doing this for the past three nights, along with decorating the house. Sasuke was ready to snap.

"Naruto! Will you shut up and come to bed already!" Sasuke screamed from the bedroom.

Naruto skipped into the room; an orange Santa-like hat on his head and wearing nothing but a red bra and boxers. "But Sasuke, It's almost Christmas!"

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "You have been doing this for four nights now. Both you and the baby need rest."

"But but but…I'm almost done with decorating everything! Come look!" Naruto said as he pulled a sleepy and annoyed Sasuke out of bed and through the entire house. Every corner was covered with decorations for Christmas. Even the kitchen was full of lights and bows and random strands of garland.

"After all this you're still not done yet?" Sasuke asked as he looked around. Naruto chuckled and ran into the other room coming back with a bag.

"Put this on, and make my Christmas dream come, and then I'll be done," Naruto said with a smile, handing Sasuke the bag. Sasuke looked inside with a blank stare on his face. "No…not happening," was his only reply to what was inside.

"Please Sasuke," Naruto begged looking at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip quivering.

"Naruto, you and me are 26 years old. You are too old to be trying that and I'm too old to fall for it," Sasuke said in his calm voice. Naruto just continued on with the act.

When would Sasuke learn Naruto would never act his age? He would even whimper on occasion to get Sasuke to cave in. Naruto decided this was one of those times and started to whimper. It worked.

"Now don't do that…come on don't cry, don't cry," Sasuke said trying to console Naruto. He turned away from Sasuke and pretended to hold back tears. Naruto had Sasuke right where he wanted him.

"If it…If it means that much to you Naruto…I'll go put it on," Sasuke said as he turned to go to the bedroom to change.

_"__Hehehe__ yes!__ I win!"_

**"What was in the bag ****Naruto****?"**

_"You'll see __Ky__, you'll see"_

Naruto took a seat and waited for Sasuke to come back. He imagined what Sasuke would look like in the outfit he had bought him and chuckled. _"He is going to look so cute,"_ Naruto thought as he waited.

About ten minutes later Sasuke came out. Naruto had bought him a reindeer outfit, but not an ordinary one. Sasuke was wearing a pair of tight brown leather shorts that had a tail, a black belt, and a red choker-like necklace with a jingle bell hanging off of it around his neck with a pair of antlers on his head as well. He couldn't believe he was doing this. _"How do I let him do these things to me? Why do I always cave in?"_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto stood up, happy to see his Sasuke now transformed into a reindeer. He stood right in front of Sasuke and looked him over. It was perfect. Everything fit just right.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke said, confused by the other boys looks. Naruto didn't answer and gently pulled Sasuke into the other room and stopped next to the Christmas tree. Sasuke was confused. What was Naruto getting at?

"Look," Naruto said pointing up. He had carefully placed the two of them under the mistletoe that he had hung that night. Sasuke looked up and after smiled. "Was this your dream?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy. "Then let me make it come true,"

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. Stupid school. So yeah I know the ending isn't that great but yeah. I might edit it later and make it different. Please comment and rate! Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5 :New Years is one crazy night

Hello! Ok, so yeah this is going to be another stupid random chapter, but hopefully it will be funny. After this I promise the next chapter will be back to the normal stuff. Well, let's get started! Oh and don't own Naruto or anything like that.

Chapter 5: New Years is one crazy night

"Naruto! Where did you put the apple cider?" Sasuke yelled from across the room. It was New Years Eve and the boys decided to throw a party for everyone they knew. Well…Naruto did anyway. Sasuke could really care less. He was just happy to get free food and liquor that the others would bring. Plus, it made Naruto happy so why not.

"It's mine so I hid it. I can't have Champaign cause of the baby and no one is drinking my cider!" Naruto replied as he was putting up streamers. He had insisted that the house be decorated entirely. To Sasuke, it was just like Christmas all over again. At least Naruto was decorating at normal hours this time.

"You have ten bottles! Besides I need to put it in the fridge for you so it can get cold," Sasuke said with a sigh. "No! I'm not sharing! Everyone gets to get drunk and have a good time but me. All I got is my cider and I'm keeping it all!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke had noticed how protective Naruto had come to be over his food lately but this was just ridiculous.

_"__Good thing Naruto isn't that bright…,__"_ Sasuke thought as he made his way to the only place in the house Naruto hid things "Found them! You really need a new hiding place Naruto." Sasuke took out the bottles and put them in the fridge. He could hear Naruto grumbling the entire time he did and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

That night, everything was ready. Naruto had decorated everything and Sasuke had done everything else. Now all that was left were the guests to arrive.

"Naruto, will you calm down. Being that anxious can't be good for the baby," Sasuke said.

"I'm just excited! I can't wait for…," Naruto said as he was cut off by the door bell. He ran to the door to open it with Sasuke yelling at him to slow down. Over and over the door bell rang, Naruto ran, and Sasuke yelled till everyone had arrived.

An hour passed from the beginning of the party and almost everyone was already drunk and Naruto couldn't be more upset.

_"It's just not fair. I wanna be drunk and having fun too. It's all your fault Ky! If it wasn't for the baby I could be having fun like them too!"_

**"Stop pouting. You know you want the child!"**

_"Yeah, the child but not all this! First it was boobs and now I can't get drunk, what's next?!"_

The fox just chuckled and Naruto growled softly at it so no one could hear. Suddenly there was an arm around him and someone in his lap; a very drunk Sasuke to be exact. "Naruto…I, what was I … oh yeah! I want you…now…hic threesome. Hehehe. hic" "What?!" Naruto yelled almost dropping Sasuke. "Come on….I-I…Sakura…she said she…you me…bedroom. hic hehehehe…ahhh," Sasuke said in his slurred drunk speech lying back across Naruto.

Naruto sighed and shook his head looking at his love now stretched across him; a Champaign bottle in one hand and a beer in the other. "You…you know Naruto…you…you've gotten fat," Sasuke yelled as he rubbed Naruto's tummy. "I-Iruka sensei…ha-hasn't Naruto gotten fat?"

"I'm pregnant you asshole! With your kid! I'm not fat!" Naruto screamed at him getting up so that Sasuke rolled off him and onto the floor with a thud. "Ow…," Sasuke groaned from the floor as Naruto walked off.

**"Wasn't that a little harsh?"**

_"Nope, not at all."_

Another hour passed and it was 11:00pm. Naruto wondered around the house seeing what everyone was doing. Tsunade was drunk as ever looking for more sake while Shizune yelled at her to stop. Choji and Ino were in a corner of the house making out. _"She must be drunk,"_ Naruto chuckled when he saw them.

He kept walking making a stop at the kitchen to grab a bottle of cider. He stopped at the sight of Izumo and Kotetsu. The two were hiding under the stairs making out and feeling each other up. "What the fuck?!" Naruto said at the seeing them. "Uhhh…Kotetsu? Izumo? Hello you two. Having fun?" They looked up smiling before going back to what they were doing _"I wonder if they will remember what the__y'__re doing. Hehehe…Naruto gots an idea!" _Naruto thought as he ran to get the video camera. "This night just got better."

For the next hour Naruto filmed everything. He got Ino and Choji making out along with the two love birds under the stairs. He found Kiba with Hinata in one of the extra rooms together and filmed that. Lady Tsunade was just too easy. Once she saw Naruto with a camera, she put on a show. She even got Shizune in on it. Later, he found Shikamaru drunker than ever and hitting on Moegi with Knonohamaru watching, ready to kill Shikamaru. Next there was Sasuke. Naruto needed to find him. He looked through the entire house with no luck. Where did that boy go?

Suddenly, Naruto heard cheering coming from the main room and ran. There was his love and it couldn't be a better shot. There was Sasuke, in his boxers, dancing on the table with everyone watching and cheering, and Naruto now filming. _"Jackpot!"_

"Hey! Everyone!" Iruka yelled, "It's 11:59. Only 1 minute!" Everyone gathered around the TV as Iruka turned it on to watch the New Year come in. Naruto kept the camera running as everyone counted down. "Hey…wait a second. Where is Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he looked around the crowd of people. "He isn't here," Shino said from the shadows. "Where…hic where did…he...go?" Sasuke asked. Everyone looked around but no one could find him.

The clock struck twelve and Kakashi was still not found but everyone started celebrating anyway and drinking Champaign, other than Naruto who had his cider and the camera. There was a crash from the stairs and then suddenly everyone knew where Kakashi was.

"Happy New Year!" He was yelling as he ran through the main room with nothing but his headband and mask on. Naruto kept the camera on him. _"This is the best footage I have gotten all night. Hehehe maybe this baby and not being able to get drunk is a good thing. So much blackmail. Hehehehe."_ Kakashi made two rounds around the room before jumping into Iruka's lap. Everyone just watched and Naruto kept the camera going.

"Hey baby, you come here often?" Kakashi asked looking up at Iruka.

"Kakashi? You ok?" Iruka asked back confused

"I'd be better if a beautiful girl like you would come back with me for some New Year loving," Kakashi said as he stroked Iruka's cheek and made a kissing notion to him. Iruka just stared. _"Poor Kakashi is drunker than Sasuke!"_

Suddenly Iruka felt Kakashi's masked lips on his own. Iruka tried to pull away but Kakashi held his lips there. "Come on baby. Don't you like me? I am the legendary Copy Nin after all," Kakashi said as soon as Iruka got his lips away. "Kakashi Hatake!" Iruka yelled, "Will one of you get him off of me!"

Naruto chuckled from behind the camera. He couldn't believe what he was filming. "Stop laughing at me Naruto and help me!" Iruka begged from Naruto, "and turn that dam camera off!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, no can do. This is just too good," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi tried to make a second move toward Iruka but this time Iruka was ready. He ducked, pulled Kakashi's arm away from him and flipped Kakashi's naked ass over and onto the ground. "Rmmm…but..baby…you beautiful blossom…why?" He moaned from the ground. Iruka didn't answer and punched Kakashi to knock him out.

After Kakashi's clothes were found, they were put back on and he was laid on the couch. Iruka sighed, "I'll take him home." Iruka picked him up and after saying good bye he left

After that, the guests started to leave little by little until they were all gone. Naruto found Sasuke asleep on the couch. He put a blanket over Sasuke and kissed his head. "This sure was one crazy night," Naruto said to himself as he went to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke Sasuke up and had breakfast and aspirin waiting for him.

"Hey love," Naruto kissed him, "you sleep well?"

Sasuke popped the aspirin. "Rmmm…what happen last night? I remember everyone over…and something with beer and then…nothing."

Naruto chuckled remembering the night before grabbing the tape from the camera. "Wanna see?"

* * *

Hope it was ok. Next one as I said will be back to normal. Please rate and review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke Breaks

Chapter 6: Sasuke Breaks

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you!" Naruto yelled from the couch. It was in one of his angry mood swings, and that was the last thing Sasuke wanted to deal with right now. '_Just three more months, just three more months_,' Sasuke thought to himself as he trudged to Naruto's side. 

"Yes Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked trying to give Naruto a kiss only to have a hand shoved in his face. "Where were you!" Naruto asked. "Shhh…relax, I was just in the kitchen. I was making you something is all." Naruto's mood changed again and was suddenly sweet. "Hehe, thank you Sasuke. Always looking out for me." Naruto kissed him and giggled. "I'll call you when the food is ready, ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he left the room.

After a few minutes Sasuke went back and got Naruto. "Ready to eat?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to the yellow haired boy. Naruto smiled and nodded, and Sasuke helped him up. Sasuke liked it when Naruto was in his good mood. Sadly though, he knew it wouldn't last long. Naruto had been like this for the past month now and the only advice Tsuande could give him was just to try and keep Naruto comfortable. Sadly, that didn't seem like it was enough most of the time. 

"SASUKE! Get in here right now!" Good mood was over. "Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked as nicely as he could. "What is this!" Naruto asked pointing to the plate of food Sasuke had put out for him. "It's just chicken and rice Naruto. That's all." "Don't you see what is wrong with it!" Naruto yelled loud enough the neighbors would be able to hear. Sasuke prayed no one would call the police on them…it had already happened twice. 

Sasuke shrugged and picked up his chopsticks taking a bite of his own food. "Tastes good to me. Just try it and if you don't like it I'll cook you something else." Naruto pushed the bowl away, "I don't want it anymore!" "Please eat Naruto. It's good for the baby. Please?" Sasuke tried to insist. Naruto just shook his head with his hands on his now much enlarged tummy. Sasuke sighed. '_I just don't know what to do anymore,' _Sasuke though slowly eating his own food, '_anything else happens…I-I-I just don't know._'

Naruto left the room carefully making sure to "accidently"run into Sasuke on the way out so that he dropped the food he had on his chopsticks into his lap. Naruto chuckled as he left the room. Sasuke sighed again and cleaned himself up. "I need help." Sasuke said to himself as he cleaned the table and put all the food away and went to join Naruto.

Sasuke tried to sit next to him but Naruto pushed him away. Sasuke tried again a little farther away and Naruto reached over to do the same thing, this time pushing him down. "No! Not for you to sit," Naruto scolded. Sasuke got up. "This is my couch as much as it is yours!" "No! Mine! Not for you to sit today! You can have the floor," Naruto said laying back so that he took up the whole couch. "That's it!" Sasuke turned and stomped out of the house slamming the door behind him. "Sasuke…Sasuke…? No…he-he'll be back. Right?" Naruto was suddenly ready to cry. Small tears started coming down his face but Naruto just couldn't move from the couch. He just sat there and cried.

In town Sasuke wondered around. He needed help but wasn't sure where to get it. He knew Sakura would be no help no matter how good of a medical ninja she was. Lady Tsunade was defiantly out of the question. Subconsciously he made his way to Kakashi's and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked when he opened the door. "I had to leave Naruto. I couldn't take it anymore. Please, help me," Sasuke begged from his mentor. Kakashi let him in and had him sit on the couch as Kakashi made some tea.

"Here," Kakashi said handing Sasuke a cup, "Now tell me everything." Sasuke started. He talked about the random fights, the police having to come, the times Naruto was almost violent because of his mood and about what had just happened. He told Kakashi about the many mood swings that would happen in one day and no matter what Sasuke did, he just couldn't keep Naruto happy. Kakashi sat and listened to everything and after sat back and thought.

"You know, you really should go see Iruka sensei. He knows Naruto better than probably anybody," Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed, "I just don't know what to do Kakashi sensei. I mean even if I do go see him…I mean. Ahhh. I don't know what to do!"

Sasuke hung his head and rubbed his forehead. He sighed and sniffed. Sasuke was ready to cry. He loved Naruto. He wasn't willing to give up, but he was just so confused. He didn't know how much longer he could last with his lover in such a state. He had even thought about leaving more than once because of Naruto's actions. These were the thoughts that scared him the most.

"Sasuke, come on and get up. I'll take you to Iruka's ok? I'm sure he can help," Kakashi said trying to console him. Sasuke looked up at him and nodded, "Let's go sensei."

Back at the house, after Sasuke had left Naruto just sat on the couch. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't chase after Sasuke and look desperate. Besides, he didn't know where Sasuke would go.

"**Naruto, what happened?"**

"_He left…Sasuke left. I-I can't believe he is gone."_

"**I'm sure he isn't gone for good Naruto. He probably just needed some time to relax. You have been hard on him lately."**

"_I…I have? I haven't even noticed. I've been a big jerk haven't I?"_

"**It's not your fault. You just having mood swings because of the hormones. They are the one thing I can't keep in check while you're pregnant"**

"_But what is he doesn't come back? Wha-what if he doesn't and I have to raise this baby by myself? I won't lose him again!"_

"**I'm sure he is coming back Naruto. Look at how hard he worked just to get you to love him after you dragged him back. He wouldn't throw all that away."**

"_I hope you're right Ky. I hope we have ice cream…I'm gonna go see and eat whatever we have of it"_

The fox sighed inside of Naruto, knowing she couldn't talk him out of that one. That was what he always did when something like this happened. Even when there wasn't any Naruto would go out and buy some, he needed it that bad.

At Iruka's, Sasuke had told him everything he had told Kakashi. 

"And now…I just don't know what to do anymore," Sasuke said finishing the story. Iruka sat and thought, "And he isn't allowed ramen either is he?" Sasuke shook his head. 

"I didn't know what to tell him so I brought him to you," Kakashi said, "I thought since you knew Naruto best, you would be the best one to come too." Iruka nodded understanding and thought. 

Kakashi went to grab some water for three of them and when he came back Iruka had an idea. "Have you tried taking him out to play lately?" 

"To play? Like in the park?" Sasuke asked confused. Iruka nodded, "He does have a lot of energy you know. Age, boyfriend, baby, nothing will change that. He could be having more mood swings now and becoming violent because he has so much energy and no outlet but you."

"I guess so…but I don't want the baby to get hurt. Naruto has a tendency to go a bit overboard when given free range right now," Sasuke replied remembering the last time he let Naruto wonder around town himself. After that episode, he never wanted to do it again, at least until the baby was born. 

"You will be with him though and I'm sure he will be ok. Naruto is hyper, but if he is constant in letting that energy out he learns his limits. Just give it a try." Sasuke nodded agreeing with Iruka, "If it will help." After that Sasuke and Kakashi left. They parted ways soon after and Sasuke headed home. 

Hello readers! Ok I know you probably all hate me right now for how long it took me to get this chapter up. Leave it to school to ruin a writer's time and now that softball is going on…yeah. I promise though the next chapter will be up faster. I have the basic planned it's just a matter of typing. I'm hoping to get a couple chapters done during spring break. Thank you to all who read and all who review! See ya next time.


	7. Chapter 7: A Small Park Adventure

Chapter 7: Sasuke's and Naruto's Park Adventure

It was 6 in the morning and Naruto had already been up for an hour packing to go to the park. Sasuke would have nothing to do with it not understanding why so much was needed and was trying to still sleep; the key word there being trying.

"Sasuke! Get up Sasuke! Can we go now please!" Naruto was screaming as he was jumping around Sasuke on the bed. "Rmmm…it's too early to go. It's time to sleep," Sasuke said snuggling into his pillow.

"No! Up, up, up!" Naruto said as he shook Sasuke on the bed. "How do you have this much energy when you are six months pregnant? Aren't normal women tired and stuff at this time?" Sasuke said as he rolled out sitting up. Naruto just smiled and giggled at him before running out of the room. Sasuke sighed and shook his head and headed for the bathroom. "_Idiot…"_

In the kitchen Naruto was trying to cook breakfast and was doing just as well as Sasuke had tried to keep sleeping. "Where is the pan?!" Naruto screamed as he looked through all the cabinets.

"**Did you try the one right next to the stove kit?"**

"_That's too easy. It can't be there"_

"**Just try huh?"**

Naruto sighed giving into the fox and eureka there was the pan! Naruto squealed in delight and put it on the stove and went to grab the eggs.

"One egg…dammit! Again, one egg…dammit! Ok one last time! One egg…careful. Careful . Dammit! Hmpf!" Naruto gave up on trying cracking the eggs right and sat on the ground with his arms crossed. Sasuke walked in and just stared.

"And what are you doing down there?" he asked.

"The eggs won't crack right!" Naruto replied. "I don't like them anymore."

Sasuke chuckled, picked him up and gave him a kiss, "You're getting heavy you know that?"

Naruto smiled "Doesn't mean you get to stop carrying me. Hehehe."

"Come on, we can can breakfast on the way to the park ok?" Sasuke suggested making Naruto smile even more and hop out of Sasuke's arms to go get his toys. Sasuke chuckled softly and cleaned up the small mess Naruto had made.

"O.K. I'm ready!" Naruto came into the kitchen dragging a bag along. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled as he took the bag and the two headed out.

"Over here Sasuke! Over here!" Naruto had found what he thought was the perfect spot at the park to set up all their things and had claimed it. Sasuke laid out a blanket and gave Naruto the bag of toys. "Ok Naruto. You go play, I'm gonna sleep," he said laying back to get comfortable.



Naruto whimpered but Sasuke ignored him. _"Fine…he won't play with me then I'm just going to play with him. Hehehehe." _ He pulled out a some small horses and carts and, and after that some toy people and buildings along with other animals. _"Welcome to Sasuke Town my toy friends!"_

Carefully, Naruto began building his great town all of Sasuke's stomach and chest. Everything was placed so that it wouldn't fall and so that Sasuke wouldn't wake up and find it before Naruto could finish.

"**You know he is going to be mad when he wakes up right?"**

"_Don't care"_

"**He might ruin your toys."**

"_Sasuke wouldn't do that. He knows better. Hehehe"_

The fox sighed and let Naruto continued his work. Market here, book store on this side, Hokage's building right under his chin; everything had to be just right. Once he was don't, Naruto smiled at his work and started playing with the people, carts and horses right there on Sasuke.

"This way miss. I'll show you to the market. Do de do do. Walking down the street. Oh no, no sir we can't go there. Ahh, mad horse! I'll save you! Hehehe," Naruto played, and making up new events for almost an hour.

"_Rmmm…what the hell is all that racket? And why does it feel like there is someone playing on my chest?" _Sasuke thought as he slowly opened his eyes. "What the fuck?!" Naruto screamed started by Sasuke suddenly waking up. "What is all this?"

"Sasuke Town," Naruto said and smiled big, "You wouldn't play with me so I played with you." Sasuke just shook his head and smiled. He couldn't resist that cute smile, "Guess I can't get up then huh?"

"Nope! Not unless you will come and play with me," Naruto said and smiled again. "Alright, I'll play with you," Sasuke said as he slowly got up destroying Sasuke town in the prosess.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go play in the playgroud!" Naruto said jumping up.

"Ok Naruto, let's go," Sasuke smiled and the two ran off to play the rest of the day.

Ok, feel free to flame me about how long this little stupid chapter took me to freaken write. I'm so sorry to all my readers. I am really going to try to never let me happen again. I would like your input though. I have one more kinda stupid chapter idea and after that not much. So what would you like? Please tell me in a review and ill try to run with as many ideas as I can no matter how crazy they are! Again, rate and review please. 


	8. Chapter 8: When Sleep Won't Come

Chapter 8: What Happens When Sleep Won't Come

"Ow…ow. Rmmm…ow. Rmmm…please stop," Naruto kept whispering as he rubbed his swollen belly. "Mommy is trying to get some sleep so please stop kicking." He turned over onto his back and tried to start sleeping again.

"OW! That was a hard one. What are you doing?! Using me a training dummy?!" Naruto said rubbing his belly in pain. "Well, you are a dummy Naruto. Hehehe," Sasuke yawned, "Now get back to sleep."

"Get your kid to quit kicking me and I will," Naruto replied.

Sasuke chuckled as he looked at Naruto glaring at their unborn child. He took Naruto in his arms and tried to sooth him, "Try to think of it this way. If the baby is kicking that means he or she is healthy and will be a great ninja." "Can't it do that after it's born?" Naruto asked sharply.

Sasuke just smiled laying a hand softly on Naruto's belly, "Just a few more months ok? Now try to get some sleep. I think the baby is done kicking." Naruto nodded snuggling up to Sasuke and was finally able to get back to sleep; for a few hours at least.

"OW! Dammit kid stop!" Naruto screamed as he was awoken by the baby growing inside him. "What the hell are you yelling about Naruto?" Sasuke said rubbing his eyes. "This kid kicked me again and woke me up…" Naruto pouted.

"_Can't you do something about this Ky? Please?" _he begged of the fox.

"**I'm sorry kit, but I can't control what the little one does. If the baby wants to kick, it's going to kick. Just try to ignore it," **Kyubbi said. Naruto sat up groaning and rubbing his tummy hoping it would get the baby to stop kicking.

"It's not good for you to stay up all night in your condition," Sasuke said sitting up next to Naruto. "I can't sleep. It kicks too hard," Naruto said. Sasuke pulled Naruto close and kissed him. "What about a hot shower? Maybe it will make the baby relax some," He suggested. Naruto nodded, "I'll try anything right now. Ow! Rmmmm…no more!"

Sasuke smiled and helped Naruto out of bed and to the bathroom. "I'll get the shower ready. You just get undressed and just sit and rest, ok?" Naruto nodded and after he was undressed he sat down on the toilet.

"Sasuke…do you still find me attractve?" Naruto asked looking down and fidgeting with his fingers. "Why would you think I wouldn't? You're just as cute as ever," the dark haired boy replied. "But look at me. I'm not the same. I'm fat and lumpy and look like I have a beer belly," the blond said softly.

Sasuke chuckled, "You're not fat and lumpy Naruto and your so called beer belly is our child. How could I not find that attractive?" Naruto smiled, "Because you wouldn't like me fat and would think I was just a lazy slob." "You're not fat Naruto and you're not lazy," Sasuke laughed. "But I'm a slob?" Naruto asked sounding sad. "I like you as a slob. You're a cute slob. Into the shower now; the water's ready," the dark haired boy said as he undressed himself.



Naruto got up and with some help from Sasuke was able to step into the shower. The hot water felt good on Naruto's tired body. Who would have known carrying a child would take so much out of a person. He breathed the steam into his lungs making his body relax further. _"This was a good idea. For once Sasuke thought of something smart."_

The raven haired boy followed his love in and wrapped his arm around the blonde one. "Feel any better?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, "Relaxing. We should do this at night more often." Sasuke chuckled softly and burrowed his face into Naruto's neck making him giggle. "Ticklish, huh?" the darker haired boy said thinking. "Don't you g-get any ideas," the other replied. "Ideas? Who said anything about ideas?" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto tried to break away from Sasuke's grip but found he couldn't. "Please let me go," Naruto begged. "You don't like me holding you?" Sasuke asked with fake sadness in his voice, "I thought you loved me." "I do Sasuke. I do…just, I know you're up to something."

Sasuke gently rocked Naruto back and forth. "Whatever do you mean my little dobe?" Sasuke asked in the sweetest voice he could make. Ok, something was defiantly up. Naruto knew it now. Sasuke only used that voice for two things: 1 to get out of chores, errands or anything else Naruto wanted him to do, or 2…no he couldn't be thinking of doing that. Here, in the shower? No no no. Not possible.

"**What's wrong kit? You seem nervous about something."**

"_I think…I think Sasuke…Sasuke wants…wants…"_

"**Spit it out kid."**

Sasuke started to nibble on Naruto's ear and neck. "You ok love?" Sasuke whispered in that same voice as he rubbed Naruto up and down.

"**Oh I think I know what he wants. What a horny lover you got there kit. Hehehehe."**

"_Not helping! What do I do?"_

"**Go ahead and have sex with him in the shower. He wants it and you so why not?"**

"_You're just as horny as him you crazy fox! What about the baby, and cleaning the shower?"_

"**The baby will be fine, and don't tell me you don't want it just as much as he does. I've seen your dreams kit. You can't hide it. Besides, look down…well feel down if you can't see."**

Naruto did and froze. _"I'm…I'm hard. Crap!"_

"**Hehehe, told ya kit. Now go get him."**

Sasuke continued to kiss and nip at his lover's skin asking for something in return. "Please Naruto, can we?" the dark haired boy pleaded. "O-o-ok Sasuke, but you h-have to be gentle," Naruto said giving in. "Always."

He pulled Naruto in closer so that the tip of his erection just touched the blonde boys opening. The raven haired boy licked up and down the blonde ones collar bone. When he reached his lovers neck he bit the skin gently and sucked leaving his mark; Sasukes way to begin.



Naruto stood still as Sasuke worked. He bit his lip to stop the gasp he had from when Sasuke had touched him at his opening. The blonde boy made sure to keep his hands at his sides knowing what would happen if he denied the other any part of body. Instinctively he wanted to wrap his arm around his belly in a way to protect the baby but knew doing so would end up in them being ripped away.

"Just stay relaxed. Let the water and the steam allow you to let go," Sasuke whispered as he nibbled on Naruto's ear. The blonde boy took deep breaths and tried to relax himself. "Whenever you are ready, I'll put it in."

Naruto nodded and shakily grabbed a bottle of soap and handed it to Sasuke. "P-p-put some on f-first." Sasuke took the bottle and put some of the smooth liquid on his fingers. "Should get you a bit stretched first huh?" Sasuke said as he slowly slipped a finger in and then another. Slowly Sasuke scissored his finders inside of the blonde boy making him moan out.

"Shhh my little dobe. The neighbors might hear," Sasuke chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and aligned himself. "What neighbors?" the blonde boy asked, "No one else lives in the compound." Sasuke chuckled, "Oh right. Louder then."

Sasuke pushed his member into the waiting Naruto as deep as he could. "Rmm…g-gentle," Naruto asked. "Shhh…you're ok. Just stay relaxed and you will be ok," Sasuke replied as he grabbed onto Naruto's hips to hold him in place.

Slowly, Sasuke started moving his hips so that his member came in and out of Naruto's opening. "Moan for me. Moan for me my love," Sasuke said as he pushed in a little harder. The raven haired boy got his with as Naruto called out in pleasure. "Good dobe." Sasuke continued like that loving every sound that came out of his lover.

Naruto leaned forward onto the wall, "Sasuke…I c-can't take much more." Sasuke held onto his love to keep him up, "Ok Naruto. Just hold on a little longer." _"The baby and no sleep must be taking a lot out of him" _Sasuke thought as he started to go faster to finish up. He wrapped his arms more around Naruto and grabbed his member so Naruto could get release when he did.

"S-s-sasuke…p-please," Naruto begged as the tiredness set in more. "Shh..it's ok. You and me are almost there."

"**Relax kit. He is almost done."**

"_I don't know how much more I can take Ky. I feel so weak from this"_

"**Sasuke won't let anything happen to you. You are just tired. I promise you have nothing to worry about."**

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to do this." Sasuke whispered before slamming into Naruto making him yell out and making Sasuke come inside of him. Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck, "Let's get you to come and then back to bed with you ok?" Naruto nodded letting Sasuke finish with his member.

Naruto came with a moan soon after and Sasuke helped him sit down in the shower. "Did you enjoy that?" Naruto nodded, "Just tired now." "The baby stop kicking?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rubbed his belly "Yeah. I…I think the baby is tired too." Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and reached up asking to be carried to bed. "Let me just rinse off"



Sasuke Rinsed himself and Naruto off and turned off the water. The dark haired boy picked up his lover and stepped out of the shower. "Mind if we just go to bed wet?" Sasuek asked. Naruto shook his head and snuggled into Sasuke. "Back to bed then."

Sasuke laid down with his lover in his arms. "The baby should keep you up more often," Sasuke joked. "You just wanna do me more," Naruto yawned. Sasuke chuckled and held onto Naruto, "Hehe maybe I do, but know it's time to sleep."

The two snuggled close together and Sasuke kissed his lover good night.

"**I told you, you would like it kit. Hehehe"**

"_Just shut up. I'm sleeping now"_

The fox chuckled as the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hi everyone. Well I hope my friend Ann liked this chapter. She wanted a Shower scene so I hope it came out good. Please rate and review! If there is anything else people want in this story before I get to the last couple chapters tell me now in a comment! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Consultation

Ok since I cannot figure out how to do the stupid line between the story and the A/N at the end of the chapter I'm doing it here. Sorry again about the big gap in between updating. Stupid work and moving into my college dorm…but alas here it is! Please rate and review and if you have a preference of what their baby's gender should be please tell me since I haven't decided yet.

Chapter 9: Consultation

"Naruto, time to get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No!" Naruto screamed and he clung to the sheets of his bed for dear life. Sasuke had gotten used to this event occurring ever since Tsunade made them come and see her every week since the baby was due in about a month. Sasuke really thought Naruto would have gotten over the whole not wanting to go the doctor thing from being pregnant, but it only made it worse.

"You know we have an appointment today Naruto. We have to go," Sasuke pleaded as he tried to pull Naruto off. "I'm not going to go see that crazy lady! All she does is yell at me and then poke me with stuff and and put weird jelly on me!" Naruto argued back. "We went over this Naruto. The jelly was for the ultrasound. Remember?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto didn't care. He wasn't going to go.

After about 20 minutes Sasuke got tired of pulling and picked up Naruto sheets and all. The bundle kicked and screamed in his arms and struggled to get away. "You keep doing that, you're going to fall and that could hurt the baby, so stop it!" Naruto sighed and fell limp, "I hate you…" "I love you too dobe"

After a shower and breakfast the two were off to the hospital.

"Do I have to wear this Sasuke?" Naruto said pulling at the collar around his neck that was attached to the leash in Sasuke's hand. "It's the only way I can make sure you won't run away," his master chuckled. "I can't even run you idiot!" Naruto growled back. Sasuke just chuckled and pulled gently on the leash in his hand to make Naruto quiet down. "I'm going to get you for this…"

Inside the fox was laughing at the poor blonde prisoner. **"Now look who's trapped. Hahaha!"**

"_Shut up…stupid fox"_

"**Now now, be nice. You don't want to get all riled up and make Sasuke tighten the leash do you?"**

Naruto growled under his breath and the fox just chuckled.



At the hospital Sasuke found Naruto a seat and had him sit down. "You don't need to tie the leash to the chair Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere…" the blonde boy said without any emotion. "Just a precation," Sasuke replied before going up to the front desk to check in.

"_Stupid Sasuke….stupid leash…everyone is looking at me….grrr…I could just untie it…"_

"**You know kit, even if you didn't have the leash, they would still be staring at you. You're a male who is 8 and a half months pregnant. Not something you see everyday."**

"_They have already had enough time to stare at it. Shouldn't they just get over it by now?"_

"**Guess not."**

Naruto sighed as Sasuke came back to get him. Sasuke untied the leash and lead Naruto back to one the examination rooms. There Naruto sat on the examination table and Sasuke in a chair as they waited for Tsunade.

After a few minutes the door opened. "Ok brat, you know the drill. Lay down and pull your shirt up" Tsunade commanded of the yellow haired boy. Grumbling, Naruto did what she asked. "Has anything changed in his condition Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she ran a green glowing hand over Naruto abdomen. "No, other than that he can't really run anymore," Sasuke replied. "Understandable," Tsunade said, "Everything seems to be healthy though which is good."

"Can I get up now?" Naruto asked once Tsunade took her hand away. "Go ahead, but we need to talk about this. Obviously I have never had to help a man give birth. I'm not quite sure How this is going to happen," Tsunade said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother. "What about a C-section?" Sasuke asked. "That is a – "

"The fox will handle it," Naruto interrupted. "She said that she can make the opening like she did for when I got pregnant for the baby to be born.

"Alright then. Now there is also the matter of how you want the baby to be born. At home or in the hospital? Now let me just say that – " Tsunade started only to once again be interrupted by Naruto.

"The fox says the baby is to be born at home and that nothing will go wrong with a home birth because she will be making sure everything goes fine."

"Ok. Well fine then. We will do what the fox wants," Tsunade said very annoyed, "Is there anything else he fox would like?" Naruto was silent for a minute. " I can't say that Ky… No she will get angry…fine but if she tries to hurt me it's your fault."

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath, "Please don't hurt me…but the fox says that if the old hag lady of a doctor is going to be so snippy about the birth procedures that the bitch doesn't have to be there and she can handle it all herself by giving me orders to tell to Sasuke to make sure everything goes smoothly and that she also wants a plate of cookies by my bed side when I give birth or else."



Sasuke and Tsunade sat there stunned. "Why that little bitch of a fox!" Tsunade yelled, "Well you can tell her that I'm going to be at the birth weather she wants me there or not. I'm your doctor for gosh sakes and I'm making sure that you and this baby are healthy dammit!"

After a few minutes Naruto gulped, "P-p-please don-t hurt me b-but she says…Ky says…I can't say it."

"**Say it kit or I'll make the baby kick you all night long"**

"_You said you couldn't control that!"_

"**I can't make the little guy stop but I have my ways of making him start."**

Naruto gulped, "Ky says…t-t-to g-go f-f-fuck yourrrs-self and she d-doesn't need you f-for this. PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!" Naruto cowered on the table. "Naruto...tell that fox inside you, I'm going to be there no matter what and that because of that statement, she is not getting any cookies at the birth. You two may go. Sasuke, please contact me immediately if something changes." "Y-y-yes Lady Tsunade," Sasuke stuttered as Tsunade left slamming the door behind her.

The fox inside of Naruto couldn't control her laughter. _"Shut up Ky! You know better than to act like that! You could have gotten me and the baby killed!"_

"**But you have to admit, the look on her face was priceless! Hahaha!"**

"_Just for that I'm going to eat ten bowls of tuna salad so all you will be able to smell for days is tuna and mayo!"_

The fox stopped laughing. **"You sure can be cruel kit"**

On the way home, Naruto made Sasuke stop and but a bunch of tuna and mayo. At home he made the tuna salad and just as he said, ate ten bowls of it. Sasuke couldn't be more confused at the act he love did but didn't question it. Inside Naruto, all the fox could do was moan.


	10. Chapter 10: Uhhh…Sasuke… It’s Time

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update this. Things got crazy for my first year of college, but alas here is the chapter! Yay! So if I have any readers left please review this chapter. After it there may be one more but after that I believe this story will end and I will be moving onto another one that I have been thinking about.

Thank you everyone!

Chapter 10: Uhhh…Sasuke…. It's Time

"**Kit….hey kit time to wake up. It's time."**

"_Not now Ky….the chocolate bars haven't defeated the gumballs for the sacred ramen cup of power…and they need it to give to the chopsticks of the great candy cane forest….rmmm."_

" **Ok….I don't know what the hell you are talking about but you need to wake up now! Get Sasuke up too . Now hurry up before it's too late."**

"_But Ky…the gumballs…."_

"**Newsflash to Naruto, YOU"RE DREAMING! There are no gumballs fighting for the ramen of doom or whatever. NOW WAKE UP!"**

"_Hehehe silly Ky. It's the ramen cup of power not doom."_

"**Why did I have to get stuck in an idiot? Naruto, you need to wake up and get Sasuke up. The baby is coming"**

"_The baby can't be coming Ky. If it was I would be…be…._ AHHHHH…rrrnnnnnn," Naruto breathed out as he felt his first contraction. "AHHHH!!! The baby really is coming!"

"**Finally the last runner crosses the finish line. Now will you wake up that moron lover of yours and tell him to get the old hag bitch doctor here right away, and the cookies for the bedside!"**

Naruto carefully rolled over slightly and sat up. He gently shook Sasuke trying to wake him but Sasuke just grumbled and rolled over

"Please Sasuke, wake up. I need you," Naruto begged continuing to shake his lover out from his deep sleep.

"Naruto….we can have sex later….it's too early. Rmmmm….now go back to sleep," Sasuke said as he got back comfortable under his blankets.

"S-s-sasuke…this isn't about sex. The baby is coming. I n-n-need you to get Tsunade. Please!" Naruto cried out in more pain as another smaller contraction occurred. "Please Sasuke…wake up"

Sasuke grumbled and sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes, "Ok you got me awake. What do you want?" Naruto shot him an evil look and gritted his teeth at Sasuke's statement but Sasuke fluffed it off thinking it was just hormones like normal. At this Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and held on tight, "How many times do I have to tell you the baby is coming and go get Tsunade and cookies!?" Naruto squealed at another contraction and let go of Sasuke grabbing his belly in pain.

"Oooohhh, so that's what it is. The baby is coming. Heh, well that's nice. I'm going back…to…back to… wait a minute….WHAT?!" Sasuke jumped falling out of the bed and onto the floor as Naruto shook his head and sighed. _"Some genius he is."_ Naruto though.

"**Ok…I take back what I said. Now finally the last runner has crossed."**

"Ok…ok. I can handle this. Come on Sasuke get it together," Sasuke said as he paced the floor, "You can do this. It's just a baby. That's all nothing else. Nothing to worry about."

"Um excuse me Sasuke, I don't mean to interrupt your in-depth conversation with yourself, but if you would, GO GET TSUNADE SO WE CAN GET THE BABY BORN!" Naruto yelled still holding his belly, getting ready for the next contraction.

"Tsunade…right…got it. Be back in 5 minutes," Sasuke said jumping out the window running off.

"**He isn't that good under pressure is he?"**

"_Apparently not"_

Sasuke found his way to the hospital and ran up to the front desk. "Please…I need Lady Tsunade…right away," Sasuke breathed out.

"I'm sorry sir but Lady Tsunade is not on call tonight. What is it that you need?" the nurse asked wanted to help the obviously flustered young man.

"Shit…leave it to Naruto to go into labor the day Tsunade isn't on call!" Sasuke yelled ready to bang his head on the desk but stopped when he noticed the nurse on the phone.

"Yes that is what he says. No he hasn't said anything else. 2 nurses, a cradle, and all the testing supplies? Ok mam we will see you there," she finished hanging up the phone and turning to Sasuke. "Lady Tsunade will meet us at your house. Once I get everything together we will be leaving. Also, she said something about cookies and that you would handle it. I hope you know what that means cause I have no idea hehe." Sasuke sighed relieved that everything was going to be ok and sat down in a chair to wait for the nurses to get ready.

Back at home Naruto was ready to kill Sasuke if he didn't come back soon. The pain of the contractions had gotten worse and not to mention they were coming more frequently. _"Hey, isn't labor supposed to take a long time? Why are the contractions getting so close together so quickly Ky?"_

"**To be honest Naruto, you have already been in labor a few hours. The minor contractions started while you were sleeping but I took the pain away until I was sure it was time. Oh and to make sure you woke up."**

"_You mean that the baby is going to be here sooner than I thought?! What if Sasuke doesn't make it back on time! I cannot do this by myself!"_

"**Relax relax. I gave you both plenty of time. You have at least another two hours until the baby comes. Just try and relax. Remember the breathing thing I taught you? Do that."**

Naruto sighed and tried to do what Ky said but when the contractions came the pain was just too much to handle. He had had many bones broken and been beat up many a time but none of that combined added up to the pain he was feeling now. How did woman go through this?!

"Naruto!" The door to the bedroom burst open and in came Sasuke followed by the nurses and all the equipment. "Is Lady Tsunade here yet? She is supposed to meet us here"

"Does it look like she is here? By the way, where are the cookies? I don't want Ky mad again," Naruto chuckled and smiled at his love who at that moment ran out to get them. When he came back, Tsunade was following him.

"So brat, it's finally time huh? Has Ky done the preparations she said she would do?" Tsunade asked gently moving Naruto into position so that she could deliver the baby.

"She says she will now. She wanted to wait till you got here. She also says that we should get towels and warm water." Tsunade looked at one of the nurses and she went off to get the things Ky wanted with Sasuke's help.

"**This is it Naruto. Are you ready? You're going to be a mommy within the next few hours."**

"_Please Ky…I'm scared enough as it is. Please don't bring that up."_

"**Don't worry Naruto, being a mom will come naturally to you. Trust me."**

The nurse and Sasuke came back and Tsunade laid everything out getting ready. "Ok Naruto you are going to have to work with me through this whole process ok? First of all I need you to try and stay relaxed ok? I've never had to deliver a man's baby so I'm just as worried as you are." Naruto gulped. All he hoped for was the baby came out healthy. That is all he wanted.

"**The preparations are set. I made an opening like last time for the baby to come out and I'll try to help with the pain as much as possible."**

"_Thanks Ky. None of this could have been done without you."_

"Push Naruto! Push!" Tsunade yelled at him and Naruto responded by doing so and tried to keep control of his breathing. Sasuke sat by his side and held his hand through the whole birth and was constantly trying to console and help him through it. "Come on Naruto, one more. The baby is almost here," Tsunade demanded and with that last push the room filled with the sound of a crying baby.

"You did it love," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Heh, that wasn't too bad. Is the baby ok Granny?" Naruto asked as Tsunade wrapped the little bundle in a towel and handed it to Naruto. "Congratulations boys. You now have a beautiful baby girl," Tsunade smiled.

Naruto cradled his new daughter and smiled. "Look Sasuke, she has your hair already hehe," he chucked seeing a few strands poke out from the towel. "And your eyes dobe," Sasuke said as he gently rubbed her arm with his finger.

"Did you two pick out a name? You didn't leave it to the last minute did you?" Tsunade asked hoping that Naruto hadn't convinced Sasuke to name the child Ramen or something like that.

"Emi," Naruto said, "I want to name her Emi. Please Sasuke, can we name her that?"

"I like it. Emi, yeah," Sasuke said smiling down as his new little girl.

"Beautiful blessing huh? Seems to suit her. Nurse, please make up a birth certificate for Emi Uzumaki Uchiha please once we get back to the hospital." The nurse nodded at Tsunade's request and looked back at the boys. "You two better take good care of her and raise her well and tell Ky thank you. She was a big help." Naruto smiled and nodded, "She says you did good too."

The nurses collected all the equipment to get ready to leave and after a kiss, Sasuke took Emi from Naruto so he could rest and laid her in the medical cradle.

"_Our little blessing," _Sasuke thought, _"You are finally here."_


End file.
